Sick Bed Buddies
by Halebxxx
Summary: TWO SHOT. Hanna's sick and Caleb has to look after her. I'm really bad at summary's but please give it a go if you love Haleb.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is my two shot about Haleb being sick. All credit for the name goes to Haleb is Endgame who suggested Bed Buddies and I just added Sick. Xxx.**

 **This is set in between 5x13 and 5x14 but that doesn't really come into it. Its a two shot so look out for the next part soon. Xxx**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

It was a few weeks after Christmas and Caleb had called around to Hanna's as they had planned to spend the day together.

"Hi Caleb." Ashley said as she opened the door.

Caleb smiled and entered. He looked around for Hanna but couldn't see her.

"Hanna's sick." Ashley told him as she walked into the kitchen with Caleb following her.

Hanna was sat on the stool with a blanket wrapped around her. Her hair was messy and her nose was bright red.

"Hey." Caleb smiled walking over to her.

She just mumbled something back and started coughing into her hand.

"I'm going to work now. There's medicine in the cupboard, call me if you need me but I'm sure Caleb will stick around to look after you?" She said looking towards Caleb hopefully.

Caleb nodded and looked back at Hanna.

Ashley kissed her daughters head and left for work.

"So what do you wanna do?" Caleb asked taking a seat next to Hanna.

She just groaned and placed her head down on the counter.

"Nothing." She muttered.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked.

Hanna just shook her head not bothering to lift it up.

Caleb sighed and started looking through the cupboards and the fridge.

"What are you looking for?" Hanna asked finally looking up.

"I'm just gonna go to the shop, I won't be long. Will you be okay?" He asked.

Hanna scowled at him. "I'm not two. I can look after myself."

"Okay." Caleb sighed.

Twenty minutes later Caleb walked back through the door with a plastic bag in his hand.

He found Hanna sat on the sofa in the living room. She still had a blanket wrapped around her and a grumpy expression stuck to her face.

He set the bag down and on the coffee table and sat next to her.

She sniffled and leant back so she was leaning against Caleb's chest.

He pulled some of her hair out of her face and ran his thumb over her cheek. She closed her eyes under his soft touch and relaxed. Caleb placed a kiss on her forehead.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Hanna started coughing again.

"What's in the bag?" She asked when she had stopped.

"A surprise ." He smirked.

Hanna leaned forward to pick the bag up but Caleb pulled her back against his chest.

"Your supposed to rest if your sick." He said.

Hanna groaned again and lay down so her head was on Caleb's lap.

"I think I'm dying." She whispered dramatically.

Caleb chuckled. "Then you'll die in my arms." He joked.

"I'm not joking. My whole body hurts and I can't breath through my nose properly because it's blocked.

Caleb smiled and leant down to place a soft kiss onto her lips.

Hanna pulled away. "You'll catch it." She said.

Caleb smiled and leaned back down. "I don't care." He whispered against her lips before he connected them again.

They pulled away after a while and Hanna started coughing again.

Caleb sat her up and reached for the plastic bag. He stood up and made his way to the kitchen coming back a few minutes later with a mug of steaming hot lemon and honey mix in his hand.

"What's this?" She asked as he handed it to her and sat back down.

"My aunt made it for me once when I was sick. She said it could cure anything." He smiled as she look a sip.

Surprisingly Hanna liked the taste.

"Your good at this." She smiled up at him.

"Good at what?" He asked confused.

"Looking after people. You should be a doctor or something."

Caleb laughed and shook his head.

"I couldn't be a doctor."

"Why not? Your smart enough. I can imagine you as a sexy doctor, saving people's lives everyday." Hanna laughed.

"Trust me I couldn't."

"Why you scared of blood or something?" Hanna teased.

Caleb shook his head. "No. Don't tell anyone this but needles kinda creep me out." He admitted.

"Your scared of needles?" Hanna laughed raising her eyebrows.

"Promise you won't tell anyone. Especially Spencer. Or I'll tell them you still sleep with that white dog teddy." Caleb teased.

"How do you know that?"

Caleb looked at her like it was obvious. "Because it's gotten in the way too many times." He smirked.

"Yeah well it helps me sleep when I can't sleep in your arms." She smiled. "And I promise I won't tell anyone." She smiled kissing his lips again.

"You'd still be a hot doctor though, even if you'd faint every time you see a needle."

"I wouldn't faint." Caleb chuckled.

"Sure." Hanna smiled, unconvinced.

A few minutes later Hanna was asleep on his lap. Caleb looked down at her, running his thumb along the soft skin on her face. Even though she had a bright red nose and no make up on and looked like she hadn't brushed her hair in days, she still looked beautiful to him.

Making her honey and lemon and putting up with her complaining was easier than protecting her from -A and he loved looking after her and watching her sleep in his arms. She was everything to him and he didn't want to loose her. It felt good to have someone to love and take care of after spending years alone and having to look out for himself.

Caleb drifted off to sleep too at some point and only woke up when he herd Hanna coughing.

He opened his eyes to find her shoving two more tablets down her throat.

She noticed Caleb was awake walked back over too him burying her face in his neck.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I feel like shit again." She moaned.

Caleb could feel her shivering and wrapped his arms around her to try and keep her warm.

"Why don't you take a bath?" He suggested.

Hanna nodded at the idea and started walking up the stairs with Caleb following her.

He sat on the toilet seat and pulled her onto his knee as they watched the bath fill with warm bubbles.

When it was done Hanna leant forward and turned the tap off.

"Get in with me." She asked giving him puppy dog eyes.

"What if your mom comes back?" He asked looking into the hot water. It really did look inviting.

"She won't be back for ages. Please." Hanna begged.

"Okay." He smiled pressing a kiss to her lips before they started stripping off.

Caleb leaned back in the bath as Hanna lay along his body on top of him. She leaned her head back to test on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Feel better?" Caleb asked after a while.

Hanna nodded and closed her eyes. Caleb placed a trail of kisses behind her ear and down her neck.

She let out a soft moan at his touch.

Her hands gripped onto his knees and his kisses went further down her back.

"Caleb…" She moaned again, barely audible.

His kisses continued and his hands ran up her tummy to cup her breasts. He groaped the soft wet skin and moaned against her her neck.

Hanna couldn't take it anymore. She turned around so she was facing him and crashed their lips together.

She gripped his short hair with her hands. Caleb pulled her body closer to his. They carried on kissing until Hanna pulled away and Caleb moved his lips back to her neck.

"We should…" Hanna whispered in between moans. "We…"

Caleb nodded and pulled away. "I agree." He said standing up and pulling Hanna up with him.

He stepped out of the bath and then helped Hanna out before lifting her up in his arms so she could wrap her legs around his waist and carried her to her bedroom.

—

Half an hour later Hanna and Caleb were lying on her bed with the covers pulled up over their naked body's.

"Now I feel better." Hanna smiled up at him.

Caleb chuckled and wrapped his arm around her.

"Can you come look after me tomorrow?" Hanna asked.

He smiled and nodded.

"And if I'm feeling better we can go out for some breakfast." She suggested.

"Are you sure you want to be around other people? I mean your not always in the nicest of moods when your sick." He teased.

Hanna slapped his chest playfully. She was about to speak again when the sound of the front door being unlocked filled the house.

"Hanna?" Ashley called as she put her keys down on the side table and started making her way up the stairs.

She entered Hanna's room to find Caleb slipping on his t-shirt.

"How are you feeling honey?" Ashley asked walking over to Hanna and sitting in the bed, ignoring the fact that Caleb was getting dressed.

Thankfully Caleb had managed to pull some pants on and his t-shirt just in time where as Hanna had just pulled the duvet up to her neck.

"I'm gonna head home now." Caleb said making his way to the door.

"Come back tomorrow." Hanna called after him.

He turned around and winked at her before leaving.

"Caleb." Ashley called.

He turned around to face her.

"Your t-shirts inside out." She said.

Caleb's cheeks turned a little red as he looked down to check.

"Thanks." He muttered awkwardly before heading out.

"So what did you and Caleb do?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing much. He made me this lemon and honey drink and we took a bath." Hanna replied.

"You both took a bath?" Ashley asked suspiciously.

Hanna's eyes widened as she realised what she had said.

"Um…"

Ashley sighed.

"Nothing happened mom. I'm too sick for…that." Hanna said. Technically she was telling the truth. Nothing had happened in the bath. The bed on the other hand, she just hoped wouldn't come up because her mother could always tell when she was lying.

Ashley just raised her eyebrows, unconvinced.

"I'm really tired now so I think I'm just gonna sleep." Hanna yawned. She was definitely feeling a lot better than the morning. And all she wanted to do now was sleep.

"Okay. If you need anything come and get me." Ashley said as she made her way out of her daughters room.

Hanna picked her phone and texted Caleb.

 _Miss you already. Xxx._

A few minutes later he replied.

 _Miss you too. Get some sleep. Xxx_

 _Night. Xxxxxxx._

 _Night princess. Xxxx_

Hanna smiled and set her phone on the bedside table before drifting off to sleep.

 **AN: I hope you liked it and please keep reviewing so I can update part two soon. Xxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's part 2**. **Hope you like it and make sure you check out my Valentines smut oneshot.**

The next morning Caleb was lying in his bed in his apartment. He had been up most of the night. His nose was congested and he had a headache and his whole body was aching.

The noise of his phone ringing filled the room and he groaned as he reached over to get it.

"Hello?" He mumbled.

"Caleb where are you? I feel better today so we can go out for breakfast." His girlfriend asked down the phone.

"Han, I'm-" He started but was cut off.

"Just hurry up, please." She said ending the call.

Caleb groaned again and rolled over. All he wanted to do was lie in bed all day and sleep. But maybe Hanna could make him feel better. She always made him feel better even if she was in a mood and he would innocently tease her or when she dragged him around the mall and made him carry all of her bags but he didn't mind the smile she flashed him showing how grateful she was to have him back in her life.

He pushed back the cover and slowly slid out of bed changing into some grey sweat pants, a t-shirt and a hoodie. He slipped his phone in his pocket and picked up his car keys.

Ten minutes later he pulled up out side the Marin house. He knew Ashley wasn't home because her car wasnt the on the drive so he made his way to the front door.

He knocked a few times but there was no answer so he tried to open the door but it was locked. He knocked again louder hoping that Hanna would answer the door soon as he was starting to shiver from being stood outside.

The door finally opened and Hanna stood behind it wrapped in a towel.

"Sorry, I was in the shower…" She said but trailed off when she took in Caleb's appearance. He was in sweats with his hood pulled up and his nose was bright red and he had tired bags under his eyes. Hanna on the other hand was feeling much better and had nearly recovered although she still had a runny nose.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked letting him come inside.

"I'm ill." He muttered, groggily.

"You probably caught it from me." She replied as they started walking up the stairs.

"So I guess we can't go out for breakfast." She shrugged. "Doesn't matter, we can just watch movies in bed."

Caleb was annoyed that she wasn't bothered by it. If he wanted to watch movies in bed he could have done that at his own apartment without having to get dressed and drive across Rosewood.

They entered Hanna's room and she made her way over to her wardrobe. Whereas Caleb headed straight to the bed. He lay down and pulled the covers over his head not bothering to take his shoes or jacket off.

Hanna put on some underwear and turned around to find the top of Caleb's head poking out from the covers.

She got into bed next to him and shuffled down so their faces were next to each other. "You look really sick." She said touching his nose with hers.

Hanna placed her hand on his forehead to feel his temperature.

"You have a fever." She said, feeling his back as well.

Caleb kept his eyes closed.

"Do you have a sore throat?" She asked.

Caleb nodded.

"What about and headache?"

He nodded again.

"And is your body aching?"

He nodded one final time.

"You definitely caught the flu from me." She said.

Caleb groaned and placed his head against her chest.

"I feel like shit." He mumbled.

Then he opened his eyes to find Hanna only wearing a black lace bra. He lowered his head a bit so that he could place a kiss on top of each of her breasts.

"Does that make you feel better?" She chuckled placing her hand on the back of his head as she kept kissing her.

After a few seconds she pulled his head away. "Stay here I'm gonna get you some medicine." She said getting out of the bed.

She came back up with paracetamol, a hot drink and her laptop.

She placed the drink on the side and put the laptop on the bed before feeling his forehead again.

"Your still too hot. You should take this off." She said pulling at his hoodie. Caleb slowly pulled it over his head.

"And this." She said pulling his t-shirt off for him.

Then she handed him two tablets and the drink. Then he kicked his shoes off and pulled the covers back over his body burying his head in the pillow.

"What do you want to watch?" Hanna said opening her laptop.

Caleb just murmured something which sounded like 'don't care'.

Hanna just picked a film they'd seen a thousand times before. And turned to look at Caleb. The top of his muscular shoulders was the only part of his body showing. He had done such a good job of looking after her yesterday and now she had passed it on to him. She ran he palm along his shoulders to feel his temperature again. He was still hot.

"How do you feel now?" She asked.

Caleb turned his head to the side.

"Shit." He mumbled.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

Caleb shook his head.

Hanna sighed and turned her attention back to the film before an idea popped into her head.

She got out of bed and started walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Caleb asked, already missing her warmth in the bed.

"Surprise." She smirked, copying him from yesterday.

Hanna made her way to the kitchen and pulled out the spare lemons that Caleb hadn't used yesterday. She filled the kettle and started boiling it.

Five minutes later she walked back into her bedroom with a steamy hot drink in her hand. She passed it to Caleb.

"Drink this."

He sat up and raised it to his mouth. He took one mouthful and spat it out back into the cup.

"What is that?" He asked.

Hanna rolled her eyes, offended that he had spat it back out.

"The lemon drink you made me yesterday." She muttered getting back into the bed.

"It's supposed to be lemon and honey, so it doesn't taste sour." He chuckled slightly.

"Well you used up all the honey yesterday so…"

Caleb lay his head back on the pillow and pulled her down on his chest.

"It's the thought that counts." He smiled kissing her temple. "Plus no one can beat aunt Patty."

Hanna smiled and pulled the covers up further. They lay in comfortable silence for a while with one of them coughing or sniffling every now and again until Hanna broke it.

"What happened with your aunt?" She asked. "I mean why did she put you in foster care?"

Hanna knew everything about Caleb's life in foster care and his parents but he had never been into that much detail about his aunt.

Caleb looked down slightly although Hanna couldn't see.

"I was five when my mom left me with her and I guess I was too much to handle." He shrugged.

"And she put you in foster care when you was seven?" Hanna asked.

Caleb nodded. "I only stayed with her for two years but that was the longest I've ever stayed in a place after my mom left me. Except for here."

"Do you remember her?"

Caleb nodded again. "Yeah. She was kind and looked after me when I was sick and put up with the screaming I did for days when my mom left."

Hanna sighed and placed a kiss on his shoulder. She always felt so bad when Caleb talked about his past and everything he had been through at such a young age.

"And now she lives in Australia so I'll never see her again." He said.

"You could if you wanted to."

Caleb shook his head. "I don't need to. I have everything I need right here." He smiled holding Hanna closer.

"Ok. But we should definitely go on holiday together." Hanna smiled.

Caleb smiled at the idea. "Yeah, we should." He said leaning down to press a kiss onto her lips.

When Hanna pulled away he bumped their noses together.

"You know I think you got better because of our bath yesterday." He smirked.

"Oh yeah…"

"Yeah. Maybe it will help me get better if we try again." He said leaning his head down to start sucking on her neck.

It took a few seconds for Hanna to concentrate when he was sucking and kissing her sweet spot but she finally did.

"No Caleb, only one of us was sick yesterday but we both are now. And my moms coming home at dinner time and i don't want her to walk in on us again."

"She didn't walk in on us." He defended pulling his head back up.

"A few seconds earlier and she would of. And she probably guessed why your t-shirt was the wrong way." Hanna said.

"How?"

Hanna looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because she's a mom they have like a super power that tells them when their kids are having sex."

Caleb chuckled and lay back down next to her. He started sweating and shivering again as the medicine started to wear off.

Hanna pulled the covers over them both more and they slowly drifted to sleep.

—

When Hanna woke up her mother was standing above her looking down disapprovingly.

"What times it?" She asked tiredly.

"One. Why's Caleb in bed with you?" Ashley asked, looking down at Caleb who was lying on his stomach next to Hanna snoring lightly.

From where Ashley was stood it looked like they were both naked. Hanna had the cover pulled up to her neck and Caleb had pushed it half way down his bare chest when he was asleep.

"He's caught the flu from me." Hanna explained, keeping her voice down so Caleb wouldn't wake up.

"I wonder how?" Ashley muttered sarcastically.

"Can he stay mom? Please. He has no one to look after him at his apartment and he looked after me all of yesterday." Hanna begged.

Ashley sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but the door stays open."

"Thanks mom. And it's not like anything w-" She started but trailed off when he mothers eyebrows raised, unconvinced. Then she remembered she had said that yesterday so shut up.

After Ashley left the room Hanna looked down at Caleb. He looked so sweet when he was sleeping. He was so cute and innocent and childlike.

She ran hand through his short hair and placed a kiss on his forehead.

He woke up when he felt her soft lips touch his skin and smiled at her.

He pulled her close and kissed her on the lips.

"My mom said you can stay." She said once they pulled away.

"She's home?"

Hanna nodded.

"I should go then." He said sitting up.

"No Caleb, she said you can stay. So relax." She replied pulling him back down.

"I like being having the flu." He smiled.

Hanna just furrowed her eyebrows.

"Because I get to spend all day in bed with you." He added.

Hanna smiled too. "Well we are bed buddies."

Caleb chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Sick bed buddies." She corrected her self.

 **AN: Hope you liked it and please review.**

 **Before todays episode I was really loosing hope about Haleb but this episode kinda gave me some hope back. Maybe its Caleb moving out of Spencer's or Hanna, who clearly doesn't want to marry Jordan talking about first loves always finding their way back to each other but I defiantly think they will get back together eventually.**

 **My theory is that Spaleb will break up in the next episode and the two couples who are getting it on in the last episode will be Ezria and Haleb. And either Hanna will cheat on Jordan or they will break up before but I defiantly have hope.**

 **Also I think that Toby punching Caleb is because of the Yvonne leak and not Spaleb.**

 **Enough ranting about PLL. So I have a few ideas for new fanfics. I defiantly will be doing a Haleb Baby 2 because I've already started writing it. But I wanted to do something about Calebs life before Rosewood. Do you wanna see that? And also I have a secret project that I really wanna do about Haleb. It will probably be a oneshot but I wanna made it really special so it might take a while to write.**

 **Anyway please review and tell me what you wanna see. Xxxxxxx**


End file.
